Peter Pan: Keep Me Safe
by Nightmarekitten13-7
Summary: Adopted from FairySmall, the first 24 chapters she wrote will contain little to no changes. Fourth part of a series, visit FarySmall's page to read the first three. All of Peter's enemies are conspiring against him.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan: Keep Me Safe

Chapter 1

Darcie POV

I sat on the sofa, tucked into a good book. One of the guys was cooking in the kitchen and the smell made my mouth water… I was quite hungry but I couldn't eat. Peter was worrying me, his behavior change. It wasn't like when he turned into a jerk, it was somewhat worse? He was kind, sweet and still Peter but he was constantly on edge. There was something serious about him a lot of the time. When he was out yesterday I scoured his room for that note but no luck. He seemed to either carry it everywhere with him or he has disposed of it. He tried to act like that night never existed, but we both know it did and he wasn't telling me something. I hadn't realized I'd been staring into space for so long until Louis waved his hand in front of my face.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No… not particularly, just thinking…" I mumbled.

"Okay, Peter and now you… Why is everyone acting weird? What has happened?" Louis frowned, I opened my mouth but Tootles came rushing over.

"Look! Look at it!" He held something in his hands and placed it on my knee. I looked down and my eyes widened. A huge spider. I screamed in terror and jumped up, shaking it off my leg. The pounding of feet suddenly came sprinting down the stairs.

"DARCIE!" Peter yelled, he looked scared, sword in hand. He ran over to me, checking me over to see if I was injured.

"I'm fine! Tootles just gave me a heart attack with a spider." I laughed it off. His breathing was fast, he seemed panicked.

"I thought… never mind. You scared me." He said out of breath almost. A cry of pain shot from the kitchen as well as cursing.

"NIBS?" Peter yelled panicked again. Nibs walked out of the kitchen, clutching his hand.

"Last time I ever cook! I got burnt!" He snapped, examining his hand.

"He's fine Peter…" Curly said as he stood on the stairs, he must have come down after hearing the commotion.

"I need a shower… and I need to rest." Peter closed his eyes and massaged his temples. I put my hand on his arm, he smoothed it a bit and then departed up stairs, brushing past Curly. As soon as he was upstairs Louis looked at me.

"Spill Darcie, you know something." He uttered.

"I know more than you, but less than what he knows…" I sighed, "Okay , a few nights ago, the evening when we found out Hook was back, there was an attack almost. I was with Peter in his room and a rock smashed his window, I saw a figure run away but I don't know who it was…"

"A pirate?" Curly suggested, I shrugged.

"Probably but Peter got really spooked." I said.

"Just because of a broken window?" Nibs narrowed his eyes, confused.

"No, it wasn't that, there was a note…" I trailed off in thought. The colorless and scared look on Peter's face.

"What did it say?" Tootles asked.

"I don't know… He didn't tell me but I've never seen that look on his face before." I shivered slightly, thinking about what must be on that note. "And he's been jumpy since."

"We should find this note." Nibs said.

"I tried, but it's not in his room, he's hiding it." I sighed.

"Did you check his clothes?" Louis asked. I could hear the shower running, he would be out of his room.

"Stay here." I told them. I ran up the stairs and crept along to his room. I lightly pushed on the door, making it swing open. A small pile of his clothes he had worn the day before, tossed on the floor. I rummaged through his pockets but I found nothing, I then noticed the jacket hanging on his chair. He wore that jacket everyday practically. I searched the pockets on his jacket but again, no. Until I found a small pocket _inside_ his jacket. I felt it and a small crumple sound was made, the note was in there. I picked it out of the pocket and unfolded it. There it was… written in dark reddish-brown ink.

We won't stand for people who get in the way.

Be prepared Peter Pan.

That was it? _This_ was the note that Peter was freaking out about? I mean, yes, it was pretty nasty but not so bad as to put him in some sort of on guard, shock state? He has had worse in his life at Neverland than this note. I stared at it confused, studying it. Peculiar ink… I thought.

"You read it." Peter said from behind me, I whipped round and noticed his lower half wrapped in a towel.

"Oh," I gasped and turned away, blushing. He chuckled as much as he could.

"I'm wearing underwear." He smirked. I couldn't help but take a glance at his body, slightly toned but not a lot of muscle, he was perfect really. His hair was still slightly damp and his eyes were still cast on the note. He pulled on a pair of trousers and I stepped towards him slightly.

"Peter? This note is pretty mild from what you have experienced before… why did it scare you so much?" I asked, he looked at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"Look at the so called ink…" He said bluntly. I studied the ink again, reddish-brown… What was so special about it? I gave him a perplexed look. "What is the color of dried blood?" It all suddenly hit me.

"Oh my… but this could be just animal blood? Right?" I pleaded almost.

"I have pretty good senses. Well extraordinary senses compared to any other immortal on this island. It was another privilege the fairies gave me. It's a weird sense though, everyone's blood on this island has a smell, all different and it's only brief, not strong at all, I can sense it only when blood is spilled the smell is that vague. But I can tell whose is whose." He explained.

"You know whose blood this is?" I whispered.

"It's Will's." He gazed off to the side.

"Will's?" I croaked out. The message on the note suddenly hit me. They would be hurting or even killing anyone who got in the way of what they were trying to do. Was Will going to warn us about something before they… I shuddered. "Is he-"

"He's dead. Why would they keep him alive?" Peter cast his eyes down and sat on the bed. I went and perched beside him, he pulled me on his lap. "They're gonna hurt more people… people close to me." He mumbled into my neck.

"No, you won't let them, Peter Pan." I assured, smiling, I could feel him smiling against my neck as well. We lay on his bed, me resting my head on his bare chest and his arms securely around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent POV

"Every time I try to leave, something always bring me back to Neverland. I'm just needed here." I smirked, casually slumped in an armchair in the entertainment cabin (where most pirates would drink). Lance rolled his eyes at me, he thought he was better than everyone else, he wasn't. Killing your own brother is pretty low. But, Hook liked that about him… the way he would kill someone as close as family to take revenge on Peter. We had managed to build up quite a group against Peter already, consisting of pirates, Lance, Sven, Rex, me and most if not all of the people in banishment. There were a few girls in banishment but they were rather too rough for me, unlike Darcie. I did wonder about her most days, was she still as doe like? It wouldn't be long before Hook would criticize me for being too focused on her and not enough on our little army. I hadn't seen Hook very much, he just brought me here and told me his plans for Peter. I was in charge of Lance and co he told me, as well as the banishment lot. Lance and his posse talked among themselves, mostly plans on who to target next.

"Shall we just go straight for the team?" Rex suggested. Sven disagreed, said to start smaller, wise choice. Lance had ideas of his own.

"I say either that Nibs or Darcie next, get to him and really hurt him." Lance smirked, proud of his idea.

"Oh please." I scoffed. Lance snapped his head towards me.

"And what do you suggest?" He spat, I smugly grinned at him.

"You are so inexperienced in this." I laughed. "Nibs is a lethal weapon, he'd shred you to pieces. And as for Darcie? She'll be guarded by Peter 24/7. Anyway that whole using the team as bait for Peter is so old and over used. They're probably used to it, you need a new approach, something to throw them all completely off guard."

"You've dealt with them before huh?" Rex tilted his head.

"Of course I have! I know how each one of them works." I shrugged. "Peter and I grew up together. I got close to his team, gained their trust, Darcie fell for me quite hard; I'm a pro with these people."

"She did _not_ fall for you! Peter blabbed to me all about it. She was repulsed by you." Lance smugly stated.

"Yes, _Peter_ would say that. He was clearly in denial about it, after all, you saw her out on a date with me." I scowled.

"Oh yes, I remember that. Her squirming to get away from you!" Lance laughed. "Hey Vincent, did you hear about Tucker?"

"Tucker?" I frowned hard. Tucker as in previously tried to kill Peter and take the City down?

"Darcie's lover when Peter turned to the dark side with us." Lance grinned. I inhaled and exhaled deeply in anger. "She seemed to like him a lot." But how could she? He _hated _Peter. Hook suddenly entered the room in a long, black velvet coat.

"Discussing?" He smiled brightly. I just frowned at Lance.

"I was just updating Vincent about Tucker." Lance chirped up. Suck up.

"Ah yes. Have we approached him about joining us?" Hook queried. "I'm sure he has some rivalry with Pan?"

"Yes, but he is very loyal to Darcie and he has taken a distaste to me, Rex and Sven." Lance chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes… believe you tried to kill him…" Hook sighed, slightly irritated. "But he has tried to kill Pan before…Well, Vincent can try."

"I don't want to. We don't need him." I held my head high, supporting my opinion.

"If this is to do with that Darcie girl I will hit you so hard! I don't need you spoiling our plans for that stupid little girl." Hook growled.

"Fine! I'll talk to the pathetic little weakling." I grumbled. Hook really had it out for me, since the battle, Hook tried to have me killed and I lashed out with my sword at him. I wasn't going to suck up to him like Lance was.

"Go now then." Hook stated. I huffed and got up from the comfy arm chair, adjusting my suit. This was going to fail, I just know it, and I wouldn't get along with that Tucker boy.

I found his small house in homelands. I knocked on his door and waited to meet him for the first time. He, I was presuming, opened the door. His chair was a deep brown color, his eyes a burning green, I stared at him, examining what I had to deal with.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I put on a sickly sweet smile.

"You are Tucker correct?" He nodded slowly, I hesitated a bit. "It's a… pleasure to meet you." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm Vincent and-"

"Wait? Not the Vincent that Darcie knows?" He narrowed his eyes.

"She's told you about me?" I smiled.

"Yeah… nothing good…" He muttered. "Look you should leave."

"Just let me talk to you, I need-"

"No, I know about you and you could hurt Darcie or any of them. Good bye." Tucker shouted a bit. I stepped inside before he could close the door.

"But c'mon, you don't like Peter! He's the one I wanted to discuss!" I stood my ground and he looked at me strangely.

"What did you want to say about him?" He asked curiously.

"You could join us, against Peter. I know about your little stunt to get rid of Peter, we'll be successful and he'll fail. All that hate you have for him relieved, you get revenge." I tempted. He stood there thought. "If you have to think about it, then a part of you wants to do it."

"Promise you'll leave Darcie and Peter's team out of it?" He finally said. I rubbed the back of my neck, covering up my crossed fingers, I couldn't make any promises.

"Yeah sure." I smirked. Tucker nodded, not looking me in the eye. "I'll tell you when we need you. But for now you are to keep your mouth shut. Tell this to anyone and you will be killed most likely."

"I understand." He nodded. This was easy.

"Deal?" I held my hand out and he shook it in return. "I'll see you soon Tucker." I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Didn't think to put this in the first two chapters, but I don't own Peter Pan, The first 24 chapters are by FairySmall, this is the fourth story in a series, so read the other three. I won't be making a lot changes in the first 24 because I feel they are well written and FairlySmall put a lot of work into it. That said the character and the characterization of the ones she doesn't own as well as the plot belong to FairySmall.

Chapter 3

Peter POV

I woke up, sweating slightly and a bit out of breath. Another nightmare. I looked down at Darcie on my bare chest, sleeping peacefully. I sighed and kissed her forehead. I needed fresh air. I slowly slid from beneath Darcie, resting her on the bed, I pulled the covers lightly over her. I threw a grey shirt on and grabbed my jacket, as well as putting a small dagger in my pocket. I slowly walked downstairs and out the front door. It was late at night and the air was cool and crisp. The sky was clear and stars twinkled, the moon shone bright, making the plants glow. I inhaled the forest smells as I walked further away from home. The occasional glow of a fairy would swoop in between the trees. I felt at ease, like the nature was somehow guarding me. I found a cluster of blue flowers among the greenery, they looked spectacular in the moon light. I went over and picked one, I examined it, thinking how lovely it would look in Darcie's hair.

"Pretty, aren't they?" An unfamiliar voice said behind me. I turned around and was met by a man. Not a pirate though, he was dressed far too nicely, he looked familiar somehow. He was smiling at me, but he looked me up and down, almost judging me.

"Yes, they are." I said, not taking my gaze off of him. He also picked one out, smelling it under his nose.

"Sweet scent as well." He smiled.

"It reminded me of my friend…" I mumbled.

"I presume your friend is a girl yes?" I nodded. "She's pretty then?" He smirked, why was he looking at me like that?

"Yes… She's wonderful." I smiled thinking about her. Why was he even asking me questions? Why was I answering them? "Who are you?" I asked, my smile fading.

"You don't need to know who I am, Peter." He said, shaking his head.

"You know my name?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Who doesn't Peter?" He chuckled, I guess he was right but I didn't know who he was. He could see me trying to figure him out, he knew I was confused. "Let's just say you have something of mine."

"I don't steal." I stated.

"Oh, you didn't steal it, it was given to you without my consent…" He explained. I couldn't think what it must have been.

"I can't think what it might be?" I said and he laughed slightly.

"You'll find out someday…" He mumbled. "Good night Peter Pan." He said and slowly walked away. What could I possibly have taken? I shrugged slightly and looked at the flower again. I began to walk home, I shouldn't worry about it, I've been too worried recently.

Anonymous POV

I hate you Peter Pan, I do. I walked back to James' ship, which was quite a far walk to be honest. I stepped onto the ship to a gentleman I had been introduced to before called Mr Smee. He saw me board and smiled politely.

"Ah, Mr Farren was it?" He said, I nodded. "Cap'n wants to see you, said he wanted to see you as soon as you got back."

"I shall depart to his cabin now then." I walked past Smee and down to James' cabin. I knocked on the door and I was called to enter. I opened the door to find James behind his desk, smiling.

"Carl Farren, please have a seat." He gestured to the leather chair opposite him. I slumped in the chair opposite him. "Enjoying Neverland? Must be very different to England…"

"Yes, completely different. I was, um, looking around and I ran into Peter." I smiled, Hook grinned back.

"Did you talk to him?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, very briefly, he wanted to know who I was. I didn't tell him who I was, just that he had something of mine." I explained, James nodded and laughed slightly.

"That thing of yours is his greatest treasure you know." Something about this amused James.

"Really?" I smirked. James nodded and there was another knock at the door. He called out for them to come in. A young woman with sleek black hair and grey eyes walked in, she must have been around her early thirties. She was extraordinarily beautiful.

"Alma, we meet at last!" Hook rejoiced, he kissed her hand she held out for him and pulled up another chair. She sat down, her long dress spreading around her. "Carl this is Alma, sister of the late Josiah." Hook told me about Josiah, Peter and his team had killed him, his sister now wanted revenge.

"Pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like yourself." I said, she smiled slightly, flattered, but you could tell she got that a lot. "So Peter killed your brother? How evil."

"My baby brother was tortured _and then_ killed." She uttered. "Pan took the only family I had.'

"I know what you mean…" I sighed. Hook looked at us both.

"I know how horrible Pan is. He is a selfish, arrogant little brat and we will bring all forces that are against him together. We already have pirates, banishment inhabitants and so many more. My nephew Vincent is talking to another alliance of ours, against Pan of course." The door opened, no knock. A smartly dressed boy strode in, about the same age as Peter. "Thank you for knocking Vincent." James shook his head. "Carl, Alma, this is my nephew Vincent. Vincent, this is Alma and Carl." Vincent shook our hands, he seemed pleasant enough. "They'll be joining us against Pan."

"And so will Tucker." Vincent smiled, seeming proud.

"You got him on our side?" James smiled a bit wider. Vincent nodded triumphantly. "You're proving me wrong Vincent. You'll be in my good books again." Vincent shrugged slightly. "Carl, do you think you could pay Pan another visit sometime soon?" I nodded.

"Yes, I could… Why?" I asked, curious because I had already met him once.

"Tell him who you are." James gave a wicked grin. I smirked back, this should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darcie POV

I woke up in Peter's bed but, there was no Peter. I stretched slightly and lay beneath the covers. I brushed my hair back out of my face. It was night-time still, Peter's jacket was gone so I assumed he had gone out. I slowly drifted off back to sleep again. Someone gently shaking me woke me up.

"Hmm?" I groaned as my eyes opened, Peter stood there smiling, the room was bright meaning morning had come. "Good morning." I smiled at him as I sat up. He placed a blue flower in my hair and I laughed. "You seem brighter today."

"I got that Will thing off my chest and told the team." He said. I looked down, why did they have to get someone as sweet and innocent as Will?

"Were they upset?" I asked.

"Yes, obviously. But I need to forget some things for a while, maybe they want me to be scared? But I'm not gonna be." He smiled. "Get ready, we'll go for a walk." I hopped out of his bed and walked into my room. I put a simple bottle green dress on and left my hair down, and kept the flower in. I met Peter by the front door and he took my arm in his and led me out. "The woods?" He asked and I nodded. I looked up at him as we walked, just taking in his perfection. "What are you staring at?" He smiled.

"You." I shrugged. He laughed a bit, then I saw a familiar figure in front of us. "Tucker!" I shouted and smiled. He glanced briefly but kept his head down. "Let's go talk to him." I tugged Peter's arm and Peter cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" He hissed, I dropped my shoulders and sighed. "Ugh, fine." I walked over to Tucker with Peter.

"Hey Tucker, long time no see." I smiled, he glanced at me and smiled a bit.

'Yeah, it has been a long time. How are you?' He mumbled slightly, normally he would be more than happy to see me, maybe he's keeping his distance because of Peter? Even though me and Tucker were just friends now and Peter knew that.

"Yeah I'm fine. Peter was wondering if you were settling into homelands okay?" Peter leaned down to my ear and I could feel him smirk.

"I was?" He whispered, I kicked his shin and he stood up straight. "Yes, I was."

"Yeah, yeah it's, um, fine. I gotta go now but I'll see you soon…" Tucker then scurried off somewhere.

"Everyone is acting strange recently…" I said to myself.

"Hmm," Peter agreed. "Something's going on. I also met a man last night…"

"A pirate man?" I gasped. But Peter shook his head.

"No, not a pirate, he was cleaner and had more class than a pirate. It was weird, he said I had something of his. He wouldn't tell me who he was, only that something was given to me that was his…" I frowned slightly. "He was pretty calm…"

"You don't know who he was? You didn't recognize him?" I asked.

"No, it was dark, but he looked familiar… I couldn't place my finger on what it was about him." Peter stood in thought, I had no idea either, maybe Veronica had given him something and he just couldn't remember. "Sit with me." He pulled me down onto the forest floor, his arm around me. We sat there for an hour or so, talking, Peter playing with my hair, me fiddling with his hands. I looked down at my watch and realized I promised to help Louis this afternoon.

"Peter I have to go! Louis needs me, we have a devising piece for the school we need to do." I stood up and Peter still lay propped up by his elbows on the ground.

"You go, I'm gonna stay here, I'll meet you back home." He said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" I called as I quickly walked home.

Peter POV

I inhaled the air, thinking about her still. I pretended she was still by my side, it was more comforting that way. I heard leaves crunching beneath someone's feet, I opened my eyes and saw the man from last night. Now in daylight he looked even more familiar, light brown hair, blue green eyes, he wasn't muscular at all.

"Hello again Peter." He smiled. "I saw your '_friend'_ just then."

"Yes that was Darcie." I mumbled, sitting up a bit more.

"I know who she is." He said, I frowned, how did he know her?

"She's grown a lot since I last saw her…" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, I stood up completely now.

"How do you know her?" I questioned.

"Peter you remember when I said you had taken something from me?" I nodded my head slowly. "I am Carl Farren and Darcie's father." My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe it. Then panic swept over me… was he going to take her back?

"But you left… you left Wendy… why?" I stuttered out.

"Wendy and I realized we had nothing in common, except the fact we had a daughter now." He sighed. "When I found out poor Wendy had tragically passed away, I went back for my daughter, only I was met by John. He told me Wendy had said to him Darcie had been given away, John offered to take her himself but a boy called Peter was given her instead."

"Wendy gave her to me because she knew Darcie belonged in Neverland." I scowled at him. "You can't have her!" I blurted out.

"Peter, you're not making a very good impression for your girlfriend's father." He tutted. "I would like to meet my own daughter at least Peter." I looked down. "Am I allowed to meet her?" I wanted to say no and run, say that he'd never be allowed to meet her. But, if I did that there is a chance he'd go out of his way to find her, and possibly take her away from me.

"I'll… I-I'll bring her here tonight." I said.

"Thank you." He replied plainly.

"_But_ I'll be there too. I don't trust you." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, here at midnight." I nodded and ran home, to break the news to Darcie. I burst through the front door and found Louis and Darcie working in the front room. Their attention turned to me.

"Are you okay Peter?" Darcie smiled, I just stared at her.

"I know who that man was. I just met him again." I said, walking towards her.

"Oh who?" She chirped. I stood beside her and pulled her into an embrace. "What's wrong?"

"He's your father." I swayed her in my arms, not wanting to let go.

"What?" She whispered, pulling away slightly. "My father?" I nodded. "Was he nice? What did he say?"

"I'm taking you to meet him tonight." I mumbled, she seemed a bit excited about this and that worried me. She was talking about him a lot after I told her, day dreaming about what he would be like. I couldn't tell her that I hated her father already, she'd have her own opinion on him. I knew he didn't like me, I had his daughter. I was worried she would slip through my fingers, be with her father and grow up. That would be my worst nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter POV

She kept her green dress on to see her father. She was pretty excited as we walked to the woods. I secretly hoped she would hate her father, she'd meet him once and that would be it. We'd never have to see him again and we could go on as usual. My arm was around her, I saw a figure in the dark, the moon was our only light. Darcie looked up at me.

'Yeah, that's him.' I said. We approached him and he stepped closer to us, his smile wide but his smile had something bad about it.

'Darcie, we meet at last.' He held his arms open for her, she left mine and went to his. They hugged, for quite a while it felt for me. 'You have grown so much, well, I did only see you when you were _just_ a small, small baby.' She giggled and it sickened me, they were getting along. They talked for ages, I was getting bored and a bit angry they were getting along so well.

'You left my mother, why?' She asked as politely as she could.

'A lot of relationships just don't work out, some people are just lucky.' He shrugged, I rolled my eyes.

'I'm lucky then.' She turned to me and smiled. I felt a feeling of triumph, she loved me, we'd never be apart.

'Hmm,' he looked down. 'Just be totally sure yeah?' I clenched my fists.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I snapped.

'I want what's best for my daughter.' His eyes burned into mine, giving me a look that said: _You're not good enough for her._

'I'm the best thing that has happened to her.' I spat. 'How the hell could you possibly know what's best for her? This is the first time you met her since you abandoned her!' I walked closer to him, he was slightly taller than me so I couldn't have looked that intimidating, but he got the idea.

'_Peter!_' Darcie pulled at my arm, but I shook her off.

'Peter, don't be childish.' _Carl_ said, I was about to give him a lecture about how being childish was Peter Pan but he spoke again. 'I should probably leave now, I hope to see you soon Darcie.' He waved goodbye to Darcie and took one last glare at me.

'Good riddance.' I scoffed, gaining a glare from Darcie also.

'You didn't _have_ to be rude.' She folded her arms.

'He was being unreasonable!' I defended.

'No, he wasn't! You were so rude to him and there was no need! Why did you act that way?' What was I supposed to tell her?

'It angers me when people imply I'm not good enough for you. Then for your father to look down on me, after meeting both of us for like a day, he doesn't know us Darcie, he doesn't know how much I care for you.' She looked down; I took her hands in mine. 'I can tell what he's like, he is high class, and that's how he wants you to be. I know that he may want you to have a fancy life with a posh, snob boyfriend and go to dinner parties full of small talk but-' She cut me off with a kiss.

'But I don't want that. You are more than good enough, you're perfect to me. No one will ever care as much for me as you do. Neverland is my home and you're mine.' She smiled, I gave a relieved smile and hugged her. 'If I see my father again soon, just, be nice? Ok?' I exhaled and nodded. She kissed my cheek. 'Thank you.'

Vincent POV

'So…' I said wandering into Hook's cabin. 'That lady was Josiah's sister, who was the man?' Hook never told me who he was. Hook rolled his eyes at me.

'I'm not telling you.' He said bluntly. I frowned and stepped closer to him.

'Why? What are you hiding?' I queried, narrowing my eyes.

'I know if I tell you, you won't leave him alone.' Hook scowled at me.

'Ooh, he's that important?' I mocked, laughing. 'I'll keep asking if you don't tell me.'

'Your persistence is a gift and a curse.' Hook sighed, irritated. I took it as a compliment. 'He's not important that much to me but he might be to you,' Hook paused, 'Carl Farren is Darcie's father.' Her father, my mouth curved into a smile. 'See? I knew you would get ideas. He is solely here to help us against Peter, so leave it!'

'I won't damage the plans!' I defended. I'll just make sure he knows how perfect I'd be for Darcie. I looked in the mirror hanging in the cabin, I pushed my hair back in a respectable manner, and made sure my suit was neat. I dabbed a bit of Hook's cologne on my neck and straightened the cuffs on my shirt.

'Oh, please.' Hook scoffed at me. I frowned at him and made my way out of the cabin. It was mid-morning, he should be awake by now. I paced the hall where his cabin was until his door opened and he appeared. He was in an expensive suit, polished shoes and his cufflinks glistened. I confidently walked up to him, a slight smile on my face.

'I don't think we had a proper introduction, it was all rather rushed.' I chuckled slightly. 'Vincent Hook.' I shook his hand again.

'Carl Farren. You're Hook's nephew, yes?' I nodded. 'Ah, you don't look similar.'

'No, I'm more of a "taken in" nephew.' I explained, I walked with him up on deck as we talked.

'It's strange. Hook explained to me that the children, well teenagers, normally inhabit a place called homelands? Or some in the City. But I've seen a few here…' He waved his hand.

'Yes, well Peter angered a few people, so they joined us. I myself have always preferred to be around the mature community in Neverland, and I usually found that with pirates but I liked the higher class elders in the City more.' He listened intently, he liked my thinking. 'Being stuck young is a bit of a pain, you know, the lack of _care_ and _feelings_. So I prefer to higher myself in a mature way, educate myself.' I leaned in closer. 'If I'm being honest, the kids in homelands are savage.' I whispered and his eyes widened.

'I, um, have a daughter your age, she lives here.' He frowned. I put a fake surprise face on.

'Really?! She must be one of the high class citizens of the City to be your daughter.' I flattered him. 'What was her name?'

'Darcie.' He smiled.

'Oh! Her, yes I have heard of her! She's very pretty, I now know where she gets those good looks from.' He chuckled at my compliment. 'Such a shame she hangs around with that mutt Peter.'

'Yes it is, he's a jealous and possessive character. Not to mention no class, maturity or intellect.' He spat, his eyes narrowed at the thought of Peter.

'I completely agree, and his lack of maturity means he can't properly _care_or even _love_.' I sighed.

'I worry about Darcie. I want someone who would care properly for her, someone with maturity. Someone like you, maybe.' I smirked to myself, I think I'd grow to be his favourite on the ship. Then when we get rid of Peter, he'll want his precious daughter to be with the man he trusts most on the ship. Me.


End file.
